


A Reminder of Loved Ones Passed

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Vanea has a present for Sharla, a reminder of her old lover.(Xenoblade Ship Week Day 2 - Reunion/Separate)
Relationships: Past Sharla/Gadolt (Xenoblade Chronicles), Sharla/Vanea (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Reminder of Loved Ones Passed

**Author's Note:**

> Based this off an unused weapon for Sharla, YEET

Sharla and Gadolt had been separated by this horrible war. By the Mechon and by Zanza and by fate itself. She had lost him, and would never again be able to see him…

And here she was, alone in Alcamoth after Melia’s Coronation. She was moving on, had found a new lover in the form of Vanea. But sometimes… It was hard to think of what they  _ couldn’t  _ rebuild.

Alcamoth they could salvage, but the Faces now dead couldn’t be. All they could do was move forward without them.

“Sharla.” Vanea’s voice nearly made her jump. “There you are… I wanted to give you something.”

“Vanea…” She turned to her girlfriend, forcing a smile. “What is it?”

“I found it, when scavenging the wreckage of the Mechonis…” She pulled out a clearly Machina-made rifle, handing it to her. “This was the weapon used by Jade Face’s pilot -- I mean, Gadolt. I believe he would want you to have it.”

“Gadolt…” She held it close, tears forming in her eyes. It felt like a reunion, or as close to one as one could have with a dead man. “I…”

“I’ll leave you be for a while.” She ran her hand across the side of Sharla’s face. “I’m sure you need some time.”

“No!” She reached out, grabbed Vanea’s arm when the Machina turned to leave. “Please don’t leave me right now, I…”

Vanea nodded, a small and understanding smile on her face as she turned back and pulled Sharla into her arms. “It’s alright to cry if you need to, dear…”

And cry she did. She held the cannon close, burying her face into Vanea’s chest as she sobbed. Vanea said nothing, simply rubbing her back and humming softly in order to calm her. And in that moment, that was all Sharla needed.


End file.
